dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Universal Conflict (chapter)
|romaji = Uchū Sōran |translated title = The Worst Ones are Unleashed |release = |engrelease = |episode = "7" & "8" |saga = Universal Conflict Saga |previous = Dragon Ball Contest Winner |next = Chapter 7 (Universe Mission) }} |''Uchū Sōran''}} is the sixth chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary In the centre of the collapsed Prison Planet, there exists the Core Area. Here Kamin and Oren discuss having retrieved Cumber, but due to his recent failure wonder if it's worth just killing him now believing him to be some unnecessary weakling. The leader of the group, Hearts however tells them not to be hasty and asks Rags to fix him up. Hearts praises Cumber's actions as he had gathered a lot of energy during his battles towards the Universe Seed and asks Fused Zamasu what they should do next. Zamasu tells him he has a plan but Hearts already knows what it is. On Beerus' Planet, everyone recalls recent events and wonders what happened to Goku. Beerus tells everyone to go home as he has a meeting with Zeno to deal with. Just then Fuwa contacts Shin telepathically and tells him that Universe 6 is under attack. In Universe 6, Cabba heads to a remote planetoid having left Hit behind to deal with another problem elsewhere while he now deals with Caulifla and Kale who are under the possession of Kamin and Oren. Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan and urges them to come to their senses but is easily overwhelmed as the female Saiyan pair are stronger than normal. He is saved by the sudden arrival of Vegeta and Future Trunks who with a single blow to the abdomen, force the Neo Machine Mutants to leave their host. Having come to, Caulifla and Kale decide to get their own revenge on Kamin and Oren and after Caulifla takes the Potara from Shin they fuse to become Kefla. Transforming into a Super Saiyan she attacks the two and then orders, Cabba and the others to go to where Hit is because his opponent appears to be even more troublesome. Elsewhere Hit battles Fused Zamasu, with Hit able to gain a slight upper hand due to Zamasu's struggle at predicting Hit's movements through the Time Skip. Annoyed, Zamasu thinks to himself that all mortals deserve to be destroyed but Hearts appears and having read his mind, declares that only the Gods should be wiped out and that Zamasu isn't a God himself anymore due to his mortal half, a statement that Zamasu heavily resents. Hearts plans to move on but first asks Hit who he believes to be the strongest mortal, determining from reading his mind that the answer is Jiren. Hit attempts to attack Hearts but effortlessly dodges the attack due to reading Hit's mind. Hearts asks where Jiren is but in mid attack, Zamasu attacks Hit from behind by stabbing him through with his Ki Blade. However Hearts received his answer and tells his team to make their way to Universe 11. Meanwhile at Zeno's Palace, Goku is shown to be alive and well, now donning the clothing of the Grand Minister who says that he shall return him to his friends. Appearances Characters Locations *Prison Planet **Core Area *Universe 7 **Beerus' Planet *Universe 6 Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Rosé Battles *Cabba (Super Saiyan) vs. Oren (Oren Caulifla) and Kamin (Kamin Kale) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Oren (Oren Caulifla) and Kamin (Kamin Kale) *Kefla (Super Saiyan) vs. Oren and Kamin *Hit vs. Fused Zamasu *Hit vs. Hearts Anime, Game and Manga differences *In the anime, Fuwa tells Vegeta and the others of the urgent matter going down in Universe 6 and teleports Vegeta and Trunks to Sadala. In the manga, Fuwa is not present but is instead mentioned and Shin teleports Vegeta and Trunks to Universe 6 along with himself. *In the manga, Cabba battles against a Tuffleized Kale and Caulifla and is saved by the appearance of Vegeta and Trunks. In the anime, Cabba does not fight and instead Kale and Caulifla battle Oren and Kamin. *In the anime, Hit is also present during the battle. In the manga, he is elsewhere fighting Fused Zamasu and Hearts alone. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the sixth Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission opening. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universe Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Universal Conflict Saga